Pizza, Tea and Polygamy
by Pinkbowbunny
Summary: Formerly posted under a different title. Kurama and Kuwabara are a newly realized couple, and although they are very happy with each other, Kurama can tell Kazuma still pines for his former flame, the icy Yukina. To their surprise, they find she's got quite an interesting proposal for them too! (It's been a while since I watched the show, please forgive any small mistakes. Enjoy !)
1. Chapter 1

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kazuma was truly over the moon about his recent admission into college - Granted, it wasn't his first choice, but the humble man was just glad to have been accepted anywhere. His sister Shizuru wasn't quite as thrilled at first, but after giving her baby brother a few bumps and bruises on the head for disappointing her, she added a gentle noogie on top of them for "not being a total bum", and gave him an extra allowance to go spend however he saw fit.

So the charming teen had called Shuichi at his home, told him about the great news, and asked if he'd had dinner yet. He hadn't, so the two agreed to meet and figure something out together.

Truthfully, they'd been making a habit of meeting and 'figuring things out' together for some time now. Shortly after Kurama's return from demon world, the old fox in sheep's clothing began to seek out the mortal, offering to be his tutor for the entrance exams to come - And since he could always use more help studying, Kazuma had readily agreed.

It wasn't long, though, before the two of them dropped the pretense of studying, after Kurama abruptly dropped the act in the middle of an embarrassing anatomy course one day, tossing Kuwabara's book to the side and pulling him into a passionate kiss.

He had expected the brash young boy to turn him away, or punch him in the face. He had kissed him believing absolutely he would be rejected, in fact, he was almost hoping for it. He'd had feelings for the young human for quite some time, both romantic and sexual, but he'd hadn't really considered them seriously, until he was forced to participate in the last tournament.

The fox demon had been struggling with feelings he also held in check for the demon Hiei, his 'good' old partner in crime. He had long hoped the fiery fighter would someday open up to him, but Hiei had never really trusted him any more than he trusted anyone else, and after seeing what had happened with his fight with Mukuro, it was obvious he had finally given his trust, and his heart, to another.

At first Kurama had been a little bitter about that turn of events, he couldn't deny that, at least to himself. He had thought irrationally venomous thoughts the first few days after, like what on Earth Mukuro could possible have that he didn't, besides the obvious hideous extremities. And yes, maybe he did offer to tutor the human afterwards as a way to ease his own lonely and rejected heart, but Kurama hadn't expected it to actually work so well, either.

Hiei was mysterious and brooding, but Kuwabara was always full of mirth and willing to say whatever was on his mind. Unless it embarrassed him, then you had to pry, but it was always easy enough. His feelings for the human had before been something he only entertained in his mind out of boredom, to amuse himself. But the more time he spent with the human, the deeper those feelings rooted into his chest, until finally, he could stand it no more. He couldn't go on feeling that way about a person again, only to have them slowly gravitate away. The old spirit was normally very patient, but he had no desire to waste his time either. It was better to have Kuwabara push him away first, and all at once, if that was what he would eventually come to do anyways...

But Kuwabara had not pushed him away, lashed out at him, or made much of any sort of fuss at all. When Kurama had tackled him to the floor, and pressed their lips together, he went completely still, staring up at the other man in shock and with a quickly rising blush on his face. Kurama finally pulled away when the boy's face nearly matched the color of his hair, and had apologized for his behavior. But Kazuma shook his head, said it was fine, and after a bit of sputtering, even managed to ask if they could do it again.

So they'd continued their 'study sessions', usually at Kuwabara's house, since Shuichi's mother was often at home while Shizuru was often either at work or sleeping. So as long as they stayed quiet enough, that wasn't a problem, and although the old demon had experience all manners of pleasures in his previous life, his expressions of love with the human were mostly more on the simple and sweet side, kissing and petting, with just a few occasional grabs and gropes to keep the human alert. He had to admit, those squeaks Kuwabara made were too delectable, and Hiei never would have supplied such a thing...

Plus, he had to admit, he also had a great fondness for Kuwabara's cat. The adorable thing was very much of a dual-nature, sweet and loving one minute, and wanting to bite you the next. It was the best of both worlds.

However, Kuwabara didn't want to stay in the house with the cat tonight. "And I dunno, just going out to eat somewhere sounds kinda boring too... Oh, I know!" The ginger teen snapped his fingers. "We could take a pizza over to Genkai's place! And maybe Yukina might be around! Oh, er..."

Aaah, so this issue had finally some up. The fox had been starting to wonder when it would. "You still have feelings for her, don't you, Kuwabara."

The teen clearly struggled with himself for a moment or two, before crossing his arms and finally admitting with a sigh. "It's complicated..."

"Explain." Kurama requested patiently. "Go on, I'm not mad."

He nervously scratched his shoulder. "Well... It's just, I do still feel really strongly about Yukina, but, it's strange... She's just so pure and good - The way I very first felt about her was wrong! I still love her so much, and I want her to know it! But it's because I want to protect her. After everything she's been through, she deserves to feel protected and cared for, you know? I just want to be there for her..."

Shuichi smiled, and then Kurama grinned. "You're not lying, but you're not completely telling the truth either, Kazuma, and I can tell. It's alright, I know you still have sexual feelings for her too. But like the true gentleman you are, you've probably surmised for yourself that Yukina is most likely asexual, like most others of her kind tend to be..."

Kuwabara blushed anyways despite the frigid topic, "Yeah, I kinda got that vibe from her..."

"And yet," Kurama continued, "She never seems displeased when you attempt to woo her. I know she often looks confused when you do that, but she's innocent - Not naive, or blind for that matter. She sometimes seems a little shy, reserved, confused, and maybe just a tad bit embarrassed. But she's never excessively uncomfortable, or upset in any way. My guess is that she's probably asexual, but that she secretly enjoys your romantic attentions, or at the very least is flattered by them."

Suddenly taken by embarrassment too, Kazuma hid his face behind the folds of the denim jacket he was wearing. "Heh! You really think so? Wait," He peeked out again as something occurred to him. "That doesn't... Bother you? Like, it doesn't make you jealous...?"

"Well of course it does, a little." He admitted, "But I'm not unreasonable. If you love the girl, there's nothing I could do to stop that, even if I wanted to. But I don't want to. I think she's a terrific girl too, so why not flatter her?"

Kuwabara grinned back at him, full of gratitude. "Thanks man... But, you don't have to worry about me being unfaithful! I'm not the kind of guy who kisses one person and then goes looking for somebody else. Besides, Yukina is so beautiful and elegant, I'm sure even if she wanted to be with anyone, it wouldn't be a guy as weird-looking as me. Or one who's into the weird stuff I am..."

Kurama wasn't able to hold back the snort that followed, even if he quickly clamped down on his lips to silence it and proceeded to frown, "What have I told you about that self-depreciation, Kazuma? I almost feel cross with you, but I know you weren't referring to homosexuality specifically as the weird part. You're still technically a virgin, but what we did last time wasn't even that odd. Besides, there's plenty members of the fairer sex that are attracted to homosexual men..."

The psychic rolled his eyes. "Trust me, I've met enough members of your fan club to know that! Yukina probably isn't like that though. She's too pure..."

"You don't know that for -sure-..." Kurama couldn't help but tease him just one more time before he let up. "But if it did turn out to be the case, I would still be enough for you, right?"

"Pft! Duh, man." Kuwabara smirked back at him. "You're more than enough. You're too good for me..."

But Kurama shook his head. "Give yourself more credit - Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a pizza partner who also likes anchovies?"

So the two of them went and procured a pizza with extra anchovies, and took it with them on a drive down to Genkai's property, where she and Yukina, and a few other occasional otherworldly guests, were staying. After being given a few bumps on the head by Genkai for bringing the smelly thing into her home, Kuwabara brought the pizza back out with him onto the porch with a grin, and tucked into the greasy thing himself.

Despite his avid gardening habits, the old fox was no vegetarian, and he gladly took a few slices for himself. Between him and Kuwabara, only one slice remained when they finally found themselves sated.

"Please, go ahead Kuwabara, I couldn't eat another bite." Kurama kindly offered, but the human promptly turned him down.

"Same here man, I'm gonna blow chunks if I even think about-YUKINA!" He suddenly choked out in embarrassment as he noticed the charming young demon who had just arrived behind them, with a pot of steaming tea and a tray with three cups. Compared to his usual flowery speeches, it was far from Kuwabara's finest moment, and he knew it. So he quickly amended, "OH, I meant, Y-Yukina! How wonderful of you to join us, ehehe!"

'Nice save, Kazuma,' Kurama thought to himself in amusement, as Yukina smiled and put the tray down, then began to fill it with the traditional green tea she had prepared. Well, mostly traditional, save for a single slender orange peel she had added to the cups, for an extra burst of flavor.

"I hope you boys are in the mood for tea?" She inquired, holding the first full cup out for whoever wanted it. Kurama waited for him to go ahead, so Kazuma hurried to accept it.

"I'm always in the mood for anything, as long as it's with you, Yukina!" He grandly proclaimed, taking a quick sip of the scalding hot tea, pretending it didn't burn like hell, and then exclaiming through the tears of pain, "MMM! Delicious!" It probably would have been, if he could taste it through the burn...

She giggled back at him and his antics, "Oh Kazuma, you're too kind... Kurama, would you like some tea as well?"

The coral-haired warrior eyed her with an impassive smile, "Yes, tea sounds lovely Miss Yukina, thank you..."

So she poured him and herself a cup too, and set to enjoy it. At first they sipped at the steamy beverage for a while in silence, until Yukina suddenly spoke up, "I've been asking our demon guests if they've had any news of my estranged brother. So far nothing has come up, but I'm hopeful that eventually something may..."

"Yukina." Kurama abruptly cut her off. "Forgive me, please. But I can't help but wonder something..."

She blinked back at him. "Oh... Yes, Mister Kurama? What's on your mind?"

Averting his eyes to the side, he quietly inquired of her, "Does it pain you to keep doing this... Your search for your brother? Please, don't answer if it's too personal for me to ask, but I worry for you... I worry that if you ever meet this brother of yours, he may not live up to the hopes you had for him..." After all, didn't he care how much of her time she was wasting, hurting and worrying about him? Kurama still wouldn't close that door for him, but it wasn't fair to Yukina to perpetually keep it open either...

The ice apparition stared at him for a long moment, her eyes wide with surprise. But then she covered her mouth politely with her hand as a short, quiet giggle bubbled out of her, before once again composing herself. "It's very sweet of you to worry for me like that Kurama, but... Well, to tell you the complete truth... I think I'm actually quite sure who my brother really is."

Not much ever managed to surprise the clever fox, but his eyes went wide at that. Kuwabara got over his shock first, however, and exclaimed, "What! Really?! That's great, Yukina! Wait, is that great...?" He amended, recognizing how serious the beautiful red-haired being had become.

But Yukina just smiled back at him, "It's wonderful, Kazuma. I love my brother. Even if he wants to keep his distance, I can still love him from afar, if that's how he wants things to be... I just worry sometimes, and wish that I could ask him how he's doing... But I understand, if I perhaps I remind him of painful things from his past..."

"That would be understandable." Kurama supplied. "But since you figured it out anyways, it's now pretty pointless for him to continue on like this..."

"Wait, hold on," Kuwabara interrupted, crossing his arms in an 'X' shape. "Who IS Yukina's brother? Do you guys know for sure?"

The two demons blushed, and Kurama glanced over at Yukina, who supplied for them after just a beat of hesitation, "O-Oh, well, honestly, not really, Kazuma. We have our suspicions, but we'll never know for sure unless that person decides to reveal himself. It's nothing for you to trouble yourself with though. Really, I don't trouble myself with it anymore either. My life is my own and his is his. If he wants us to be part of each other's life, he can reveal himself at any time. Otherwise, I'd really rather not trouble him..."

Kuwabara still frowned despite her patience with the sad situation. "Hrm, I still think you deserve better than some jerk who doesn't want to be around a great gal like you, Yukina-Huh?" He stopped suddenly, and focused on her as she looked down at her lap. A fat tear was gathering in each eye, and Kazuma choked on what he had been about to say, "Ack! Y-Yukina, I'm sorry! Please don't be sad! Please don't cry-!"

It was too late though. The two precious tears rolled down her cheeks and crystallized, then fell into her waiting hands. But she promptly consoled him, "Don't worry, Kazuma. These actually aren't tears of sadness. They're tears of joy. Even if it's not the brother I wish to know, I'm glad to have people like you two in my life. People who want to visit me and talk with me and laugh with me. That's why... Please, if it's no trouble, I'd like you two to have one of these..."

Both men's eyes went wide in surprise as the ice demon held her hands outstretched to them, offering the gems she had within. Kurama looked just slightly more shocked and perturbed, while Kuwabara, although understanding it was obviously an important and personal gesture, didn't truly understand how much so. He was simply grateful for the gift, and self-conscious about not having anything else for her at the moment, he innocently (and a little lamely) offered in return, "Oh, thank you, Yukina! Uh, you know, we got one last slice of pizza if you want it!"

"Oh..." She murmured back in equal surprise. Kurama could tell she wasn't exactly tempted, but much too polite to refuse, she accepted the slice from the box that he held out to her with a childishly excited grin. "Thank you, Kazuma." She smiled a small, pinched smile back before taking a nibble off the end of it.

However, immediately afterwards, a violent shiver ran up and down her spine, and she dropped the slice and spat the tiny biteful back into the box involuntarily. "Eeeuck! Blech, blech, blech-!" She exclaimed, trying to wipe the taste off of her tongue with her fingers, but it was useless because they were covered in pizza grease and anchovy oil. So then she reached for her cup of tea, but she realized with much frustration that she had already drank her cup, as had both Kazuma and Kurama.

"O-Oh no! Yukina, I'm sorry!" Kuwabara cried out in guilt and shame. "J-Just wait right there, okay? I-I'll go make you some more tea!" And with that, he grabbed the teapot and rushed back into the house.

Once he had gone, Yukina calmed down a little bit, and gave Kurama a shy but purposeful little smirk. "...Ahah. Faithful Kuwabara, always eager to help..."

He quirked a brow back at her. "Yes, he'd make someone a fine spouse someday. Is that why you're asking him to be yours? Except, you offered me one of your stones too, Yukina. That's most unorthodox..."

Kuwabara wouldn't know it, and many others might not either, but Kurama was very aware of the fact that Ice Apparitions like Yukina usually only ever cried one tear, for their child. However, on some very rare occasions, if one of the ice maidens should love and trust another of her kind enough to want to commit to each other, they might offer them one of their tear stones too. Basically, in her community, the gesture Yukina had offered them was more like a wedding or engagement proposal than a simple offer of gratitude. And knowing that well more than any of them, Yukina had still offered one to both of them... Very interesting.

In the human world, it would be nearly unheard of for a female to propose to a male like that. But in demon world, that was much more often how things were usually done. It was seen as highly presumptuous for a male to bring up issues of mating or courtship instead of letting the female do so, though of course that didn't always stop them. But it was considered highly unusual to offensive at least, and at worst, in some clans, like the spider or mantis demon clans, such an affront was grounds for literally getting your head bitten off. Still, it wasn't exactly common for female demons to make such proposals either, at least not the kind that Yukina seemed to be suggesting...

Admittedly however, Kurama still wasn't sure what sort of proposal it actually was, so he waited expectantly as she fidgeted with her hair, blushed, and considered what next to say. "Well, to be honest... I know I've never said or indicated this to you before... Ice demons can be very good at hiding our emotions after all, when we want to... But..." Her hesitation went on for a while, but when the older demon crossed his arms and quirked an expectant eyebrow at her, she finally relented, "Kurama, you... You're the one I've always desired..."

The fox's cunning eyes temporarily went wide with stupefaction. It was far from the first time a female had confessed feelings or desires towards him, but he could honestly say he really hadn't seen this coming at all, not from her. He had truly thought, from all the indications she had given him and the others, that Yukina was uninterested in sexual or romantic matters, even if she tolerated the flirting from Kuwabara, because she trusted him. "M-Me? Miss Yukina, this is quite a surprise..."

She smiled shyly back at him, and burned a slightly deeper blush. "I'm sorry, Kurama, I'm sure it is. But then imagine my surprise too, when I smelled Kazuma's sweat on your skin, and yours on his, the last few times you two came to visit..."

Kurama couldn't help but quirk a quick grin, before making his expression more neutral again. "Fair enough... Does that mean, then, that you have some issue with that knowledge, considering your attraction to me?"

She shook her head. "There's no issue at all, Kurama. I respect the relationship you two have, and I have very little trouble understanding why you love and desire Kazuma..."

"But you do have -some- trouble with it, apparently...?" He pressed.

Looking aside with no small amount of shame, she clasped her hands in front of her. "I love Kazuma dearly... I have since the moment I first met him, and more so with every day I continue to see him... But..."

"But you do not desire him." Kurama bluntly finished for her.

"I wasn't sure if I did or not!" She very quickly corrected him. "I swear I have always loved Kazuma, but I can't deny, the fact that he was a human left me with many doubts about whether such a relationship could work. Plus, as I have just admitted, I was preoccupied with thoughts of you..."

"And now that you see we've gotten together...?"

"It's no trouble at all if my advances are unwelcome, Kurama. If my presence isn't wanted, I wouldn't dream of coming between you two. You can keep the gems no matter what you choose, consider them a gift between good friends..."

He rolled his eyes and rested his chin in his hand, looking out at Genkai's garden. "You're perceptive, Miss Yukina. You know Kazuma's love for you isn't just romantic - He isn't nearly as good at hiding it as you. Kazuma still very much loves and desires me, but I can tell very plainly that he also still pines for you. Now I've come to find that you are pining for me, whilst I am much more attracted Kazuma..."

She looked away to the side, a little offended by his apparent lack of interest in her, but accepting of it. "That does seem to be quite a predicament for the three of us..."

He noticed her slight sadness. He noticed it because she plainly allowed him to, and so he quickly amended, "Please forgive me Yukina - Just because I am more interested in my own sex most of the time, doesn't mean I can't appreciate a beautiful woman. I had to make sure of your reasons, but I'm actually quite relieved by this proposal of yours. I'm quite old, and although this body is close to virginal, I've had well more than a few lovers in my time, on a few occasions even more than one at once! And plenty of other demons have too. So, I'm not shocked or disturbed by your offer in the least. In fact, I find it most fortuitous..."

"Fortuitous?" She parroted back to him.

"Yes." He nodded and glanced back at her. "I love Kuwabara, and I have no intentions of leaving or letting him go... But I love him enough to want him to be as happy as he can be, and because I'm not as jealous a creature as I used to be when I was young, I can readily accept that there is a kind of happiness that he can't get from me alone. He desires you. He's a gentleman of course, so he'd never pressure you or even bring it up himself now that he's devoted to me, but I can see the signs quite clearly whenever he's around you. I can hear his heartbeat quicken, and I notice how his lips always seem extra dry when he's around you..."

She blushed and looked down at her lap. "I noticed too... I wasn't sure about it at first, but now... Well, if the great Kurama considers Kazuma to be worthy of him, then Kazuma is certainly more than worthy of Yukina, too. I would be honored to be a wife to both of you, if you find me worthy too..."

"Heh." Kurama smirked, and suddenly, he crawled over to the opposite side of the porch where Yukina was sitting, stopping only when he was directly in front of her. She blushed at the sudden closeness, especially when he reached in and smoothed his beautifully slender fingers over her cheek. "You know, Yukina... I love my mother dearly, but she can be a little conservative - She's always defending my masculinity despite my feminine beauty, and asking me if I've found a girlfriend yet. Whenever I have Kazuma over, she always introduces him to my other family members as my 'good friend'. I really don't think she does it to be coy though, I think she's actually that innocent... To be honest, I think I'd prefer to keep it that way too, especially since Kazuma prefers discretion as well. Others might not look at him as such a 'tough guy', after all, if they knew he likes being with other men... So, what do you say, dear Yukina? I'm sure my mother would be thrilled to have her son marry such a beautiful lady, and I know Kuwabara would be only too delighted to include you in our relationship... And of course, as your husband, it would be my duty to see to it that you are happily kept as well..."

Her heart was thumping, like an alarmed little rabbit. How cute. Part of Kurama almost wanted to give her a little nip on the shoulder, like he often did with Kazuma, but he knew now was not the time or place for that... Yet.

So instead, he reached in and planted a quick peck of a kiss on her cheek, leaving her red-faced and wide-eyed. As soon as he had done that, Kuwabara's voice could be heard calling from inside the house, "I got the tea ready!"

When Kazuma stepped outside, Kurama had returned to his side of the porch in a flash, leaving little blue-haired Yukina with her obviously reddened face. Kuwabara noticed it right away of course, and rushed to worry for her by her side. "Oh no! Yukina! Why is your face so red? Was there pepper on that pizza, was it spicy?! Quick, drink this tea!"

Bowing his head, he held out the cup to her, which she accepted from his shaking hands. As she did, she purposefully smoothed her fingers over his, causing him to look up again with a wide-eyed blush of his own. "...Thank you, Kazuma." She smiled back at him, before pulling the cup back to her lips and taking a sip. It wasn't the best tea she'd ever tasted at all, but when she pulled the cup back again, her smile hadn't faltered. "It's delicious!"

He burst into the most adorable grin at her praise, then looked away sheepishly. "R-Really? Aw shucks! That's great! Glad to know that Home Economics class finally paid off, hehe!"

Yukina finished her tea, and then Kurama began to yawn. "We should probably get going, Kazuma. It's gotten late, and you have to go shopping for school tomorrow." He reminded him.

"Oh! Right." Kuwabara nodded back, before getting up and bowing politely to their lady-friend. "Thanks for having us over, Yukina! You know we're always excited to come see you!"

She nodded back at him with a big smile. "As am I, Kazuma. In fact..." She added coyly. "I wish I could see you two more often..."

"What-? Really-?" Kazuma had begun to exclaim, but he was stunned into complete silence when Yukina abruptly reached up and gave him a peck of a kiss on his cheek. Kurama couldn't help but notice - Adorably, she still had to stand on her tip-toes, even though he was already bowing down to her.

When she pulled back, Kuwabara straightened out rigidly, then took a few unsteady and involuntary steps back. His brain functions seemed to be quite preoccupied, and Yukina had become terribly embarrassed herself, so before he could ask her why she'd done it, she spoke up first, "Oh dear - I'm sorry Kazuma, but I really must clean all this up now!" She motioned to the pizza box and trays and cups around them, and picked up one of the trays to hide her face behind. "So, you'll have to ask Kurama why I did that!"

"W-Wait, WHAT-?" Kazuma still tried to inquire, but Kurama had swiftly taken him up by the arm, and started to drag him away.

"Come, Kazuma! I've got a lot of explaining to do!" He chirped with great amusement. Yes, there was much explaining to be done, and not just to Kazuma - When Hiei found out about this strange new arrangement, he would definitely be mad enough to want to fight about it. He might even want to kill the two of them...

From inside Shuichi, the fox grinned ear to ear. What fun that would be!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO


	2. Chapter 2

Indeed, foxy old Kurama had been having an awful lot of fun when they got back to Kuwabara's place that night, explaining over tea about Yukina's secret proposal… The first three or four times. After that it was starting to get a little tedious.

"Kazuma, what exactly are you having trouble understanding…?" The crimson-haired beauty finally had to inquire, with barely concealed exasperation. He had expected the human to be excited about this turn of events, joyous even. But he was only confused and anxious, and now his tone was even growing a little angry.

Kuwabara huffed back, gesturing wildly with his hands. "Um – Everything? You're saying that Yukina giving us these tear gems of hers means she wants to marry us – BOTH of us? At the same time? Like how would that even work? It's not even legal!"

Kurama had to pause and let a smirk ghost over his face before addressing his boyfriend again with all due seriousness. "Kuwabara, so is the two of us getting married, and yet you're still with me despite that fact? Forgive me, my love, but if I may be so bold, I must admit that I can't help but think you're just focusing on the legality so as not to think about the fact that Yukina has confessed she has feelings for you…"

Kuwabara gave him a bit of a 'no duh' look for that. "Um. Yeah? That's kind of already pretty hard to believe too! I mean since when did that happen?"

Kurama took a deep breath, and then blew it out over the steam rising from his tea. "You have to remember things are much, much different in demon world. Triads and Quad relationships are actually almost as common as Couples. But then they're all much more fleeting affairs, as well. Planning to stay together for a long time isn't something most demons do. So I believe it's safe to say that Yukina does have deep feelings for you, or else she would never propose something like this in the first place. But at the same time, there are practical advantages that I'm sure she's realistically considered, and expects that we will too…"

The teen finally seemed to calm down a bit then, as things slowly started to make a bit more sense. "What kinds of advantages?" He didn't seem upset at the thought of Yukina desiring a relationship with him for less than selfless reasons. In fact, he would undoubtedly seek a way to help her that didn't involve her giving him anything in return, once he knew what it was she needed.

So Kurama simply laid out the facts for him as they were. "Yukina seems to want to live in the human world indefinitely. She's not the kind of demon that will flourish in most of demon world, and even in her own community, the emotions Yukina prefers to indulge in makes her an outcast. But by Spirit World Law, demons cannot simply go waltzing back and forth into human world and demon world. Of course it's different for every demon depending on their powers and abilities – I, for example, bent or outright broke a few of those laws myself... But! –Most- approved demons cannot live in the human world without a human representative, or chaperone. So far Yukina has been living here with Genkai. It would seem, however, that she is asking you to take over that role for her. After all, though Genkai is a tough old gal, she's not as long for this world as we'd hope, either…"

Kuwabara swallowed at a sudden lump in his throat, then nodded. "So, what, like a green card? Well I get that! If that's what Yukina needs I'll do it for her! No marriage required!" Of course he wouldn't let his friend be banished to a violent world where she could not defend herself, he had no need of reward for it!

Kurama smiled at his chivalrous boyfriend, and then promptly rolled his eyes at him. "I already told you, Kazuma – Yukina would NOT have proposed this arrangement if that was all she wanted. She has other reasons…"

The carrot-top was getting a little more than just huffy now. "Like what! Quit beating around the bush and spit it out already, will ya?!"

The fox stared back at him, calmly taking a long and leisurely sip of his tea before dropping the next sentence on his lover like a bucket of bricks. "Her sexual desire for both of us."

Indeed, Kuwabara promptly fell back and out of his chair, as if hit by a cannonball. "W-W-WHAT?! She TOLD you that?!"

The demon shushed him, "A bit, and a bit I put together for myself after she told me what she did. Apparently, from what I gather, Yukina has always enjoyed and appreciated your romantic attentions. But being what she is and what you are, of course there were some doubts about whether she could or should accept them at first. But your subsequent actions proved your honor and sincerity, and well… Ah…"

Kuwabara got back up and looked right at him, at full attention now. What was it that left the usually undaunted fox stumbling to explain?

Which only increased the pressure on him, the demon suddenly realized. "It's just… It's rather a more demon custom than most humans are familiar with, but well…" Kurama strained out, having trouble explaining it calmly indeed, when he was also fighting the urge to double over laughing, and also the strong urge to simple lie on the floor and groan at length. "…Okay, so! The thing is! Apparently Yukina told me she liked you all along, but um, well, I guess, basically, I mean apparently—" Damn damn damn, he was usually so cool, why was he losing it telling his lover this secret…

"KURAMA SPIT IT OUT MAN!" Kuwabara rightfully demanded.

So Kurama finally did, exploding, "YUKINA TOLD ME SHE HAD THE HOTS FOR ME!"

"…" Of course there was the pause, the moment of realization, the dumb stupefaction. Then the human suddenly smiled, cracked a grin even, and promptly fell over onto his back again. Kurama really hoped he didn't hit his head…

But the human was apparently coherent enough to moan out, "Oooooh… NOW it all makes SENSE…"

For a moment Kurama thought he had gotten the wrong idea, with his stupid explanation and all. But then Kuwabara suddenly got up again and exploded right back at him, even spraying a little spit in his great excitement, which Kurama politely forgave him for. "Oh my GODS, dude, of COURSE Yukina has the hots for you! A gorgeous girl like her and a gorgeous guy like you, of COURSE! You're like the coral to her turquoise, the yin to her yang, I WON'T GET IN THE WAY OF YOUR LOVE-!"

Kurama had to spring to action then, still alarmed even though he had anticipated this from the human, he banged his tea cup down on the table to silence the foolish tirade. "Kazuma, HUSH! And please, -listen-. There is NO me and her without YOU, and the demon custom I was trying to tell you about, it's that because she likes me, since we got together, she now finds YOU way more sexually attractive because you've been with me!"

"..."

Getting his nerve back after that horrid display earlier, the fox suddenly jumped over the table, and then pushed his lover up against the nearest wall. To save his head just in case Kazuma fell over again, and to reaffirm to the human who he most desired… "We could all make it work as we please, Kazuma. But the one who decides now whether we should or will is you. Yukina and I have already approved of it, so now we need to know if you do too. I'm sure you know we'd have to live our lives one way in the day and another in the night, but it could be a happy secret, instead of one with any shame…"

He could tell Kazuma's cogs were turning, that he was slowly getting the idea. But he played it out aloud anyways. "I'm sure you know, my human mother is one of my greatest joys. And if we were to tell her about us, I'm sure she'd eventually come to accept it… But I also know that she's always wished to see me grow up to marry a beautiful bride, and she'd be beside herself if I brought home Yukina to meet her. I'm sure she'd say she could die happy knowing I married such a kind and lovely girl. I wish my mother could understand us too and not worry about it as much, but I want her to feel that security, and I don't want to cause her undue anxiety. Then, once I've married Yukina, I'm sure my mother would have no cause for alarm about a young couple having a college-going roommate. We're just all good friends saving on rent. And then the three of us live happily ever after~!"

Kurama seemed pleased with how the second half of that went, and he could tell, his lover was tempted. His lips kept curling up and then frowning, wanting to accept so badly, even though his own sense of morality was reeling from the overwhelming oddness of the situation, not to mention his skepticism. After all, Kuwabara was the kind of guy who was used to getting the short end of every stick, and now, the best of both worlds was being offered to him on a silver platter...

"Seriously? That easy...?" He sounded doubtful, obviously.

So Kurama deadpanned back, "Of course not. My mother might not question it right away, but I'm sure in ten or fifteen years or so... But! We'll cross that bridge when we get to it!" Realistically, what else could they do that would cause less confusion or harm?

Kuwabara was reeling. "So... What, just, the three of us...?"

Kurama nodded.

The human gulped. "...Living together...? And, um..."

The demonic teen grinned. "Yes, my lover. She'd be our -other- lover, for BOTH of us. She would not have given you the gem if she didn't also want to be with you, Kazuma... And obviously, since you being with me has made you more attractive to her, you don't have to worry about her disapproving of the two of us anymore, either."

Kuwabara made an X with his arms, apparently not even thinking about the sexual aspect yet. That was still too much. "Wait, wait, hold on - Does that mean kids are a part of this equation now?"

Kurama blinked. This topic had briefly come up before as a gag, and they had both jokingly agreed that Kuwa's cat was their baby. But then this did change the prior situation at hand... "Um, well... I suppose that depends on whether Yukina desires them. It's possible, but... Then you have to realize, ice apparition reproduction is just as strange and alien to humans as the rest of their customs..."

"I mean." Kazuma interrupted suddenly, blushing just as bright a shade of red as his hair. "As long as no part of my body is being literally frozen I can probably work around any other weirdness she might bring... That is, if you both are really sure about this crazy idea..."

"I'm sure that we are. But of course you'll have time to speak to Yukina about personally, eventually..." The redhead gave a lazy shrug, exhausted after all the effort of finally getting something through to his beloved but dense boyfriend. "When you do, just remember how different her kind is from your own. As for personal tastes and desires I can't yet say, only guess at. All I know for sure is that it is extremely rare for one of her people to have hybrids when sex occurs with other species and the ice maidens. It's almost unheard of. Otherwise, sexual stimulation will result in another ice maiden, more or less a clone or near-clone of her mother..."

Kuwabara blinked owlishly for a moment, then suddenly went pink as a carnation, as a goofy grin spread across his face. "Oh my gosh... A little tiny baby Yukina, oh my goodness, it would be so CUTE...!"

At least there was no disappointment over that issue, even though he was still ignoring the part about how said adorable ice maiden clone would be made...

Oh well. Kurama had already planned to have to give both of the virginal new bed-mates a crash-course soon anyways.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naturally, one doesn't get married without first having a 'date'...

And Yukina still had some explaining to do.

So the next week, the boys came again to call on her, with Kuwabara looking much more anxious this time around, and Kurama clearly much more interested.

And this time, for the very first time, Yukina didn't play host to them out on the porch or in the garden. She ushered them very quietly into her private quarters...

They followed without comment or a single sound otherwise, until they finally reached her abode. It was very simple and sparsely decorated, with only a plain blue sleeping mat on the floor for a bed, and a wooden nightstand nearby with a white vase. Within it was a single sprig of lavender. Single, but not alone, it was full of blooms that made the small room smell sweet and clean and serene, much like her...

Kurama sat closest to the flower, since Kazuma occasionally had sinus issues. He was the first to speak, as soon as his lover had sat down next to him. "Salutations, Miss Yukina. I've spoken to Kuwabara at length about your proposal. He understands the gist of it, but he has a few questions for you first..."

Kuwabara cleared his throat, still clammed up until Kurama nudged him along. "W-Well, Miss Yukina, I... It's just, you know, kind of hard to believe for a guy like me, that a girl as beautiful and kind as you would really want to be with me... I just wanted to make sure, that it's not because you need help to stay in the human world? Because I'll help you with that, and you don't need to-"

"That's not why..." Yukina suddenly interrupted him. She was usually much too polite to do so, but she had to stop him there. "I do need to find someone to help me with that, but that's not why I offered you the gem. Kazuma, I would never have given you so precious a gift unless I truly loved you. And I DO love you. I've loved you all along. It's only just recently that I realized how much, and well... I'm sorry, Kazuma. I just didn't know how to go about saying it..."

"It makes sense..." Kurama quipped then. "After all, in her society, just feeling emotions is highly uncommon. Expressing them is usually seen as a nuisance at best, or shameful at worst..."

Yukina nodded, looking down at her lap. "And feeling and expressing emotions of love for a human... Is literally unheard of. So, I'm sorry if this comes as a shock to you, Kazuma. But it was quite the same for me, too..."

The young human gazed at her hidden eyes, slowly coming to understand, even though it was still hard to believe. His heart felt like it wanted to soar, and yet, something was still holding it down... "I suppose it's safe to say though, that you love Kurama more than you do me..."

Yukina glanced back up at him, confused and a bit alarmed. "...Actually, no." She informed him, a bit unsure if he'd believe her, but not unsure of her words. "I must admit, yes, I do find Kurama more physically attractive, because we are both demons... The first lust I've ever felt before was for him..." Her cheeks burned red, but she continued to look at him as she admitted. "But as for who I've spent more time with, who I know better personally, and whom I feel is a closer friend... In that sense, I would have to say that I love you more than Kurama, Kazuma..."

Kuwabara looked up in shock at that, his own skin growing red and hot. "W-Wha-? Really?"

She gave him the sweetest smile and answered with all sincerity, "Yes, Kazuma. I love you very much, and I want to make you as happy as possible. I may have a few selfish desires of my own, but I swear that's just as equally true..."

Kurama couldn't help but smile then too. He had worried about that himself, but after hearing Yukina speak, he no longer had any concern for either of them. If they both had Kazuma's happiness as their motives, then they would get along just fine.

Speaking of 'getting along', and knowing that Kazuma would be too gentlemanly to ask for them, Kurama spoke up then, "That was actually another thing we meant to ask you about, Miss Yukina. Your desires, selfish or otherwise, we'd like to hear them all. In particular, Kazuma and I were wondering if procreation was something you had given any thought?"

Kuwabara's blush somehow got redder, and he began to sputter. Yukina simply blinked cutely, a bit flushed herself, but not nearly as much so as the human boy. "Oh..." She made a little sound of surprise, before thinking more on the subject. "Ah, well... It's a bit difficult to say. I have a time or two wondered if my initial attraction to Kurama was perhaps just my body subtly informing me that it was mature enough to clone... It's why I never told you before either, Kurama. Just in case that was all it was..."

Of course. Any demon would suspect lust or biological urges before love. It was only humans that got that backwards. So Kurama nodded, "But now that you've seemingly sorted out all your feelings and emotions, do you believe they could both be equally distributed between the two of us? We are aware that your biology very rarely allows hybrids, and that the overwhelming likelihood is that any child you conceived would be a clone. However, I assume we would -both- be allowed to try for a progeny with you anyways? We were planning on having you marry me, you see," He went on to explain, to cover up his own slight embarrassment over his candor. "But Kuwabara would be living with us. If by some rare chance you were to conceive Kuwabara's child, I would claim it and raise it as my own. Just as I know he would do for me if the opposite happened. Just as we would both do for a clone. So is that all something you wanted too?"

She had to pause just a little longer to consider it all this time. But she soon nodded again, and affirmed for them, "Yes... I would be happy to bear a child by either of you, if possible. I would be very happy indeed to have a family with you both..."

Kazuma was now grinning almost as hard as he was blushing. Kurama added a bit of tooth to his own smile.

Now that all their emotions were settled, all they had to do was figure out how to get settled... Physically!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO


	3. Chapter 3

It wasn't long before Kuwabara graduated from his semi-decent university, which was celebrated by all three of them with more pizza and tea, and another kiss on the cheek from Yukina and Kurama to Kuwabara, both at the same time with one on each side of him, planned by the two demons in advance. The adorable blush and goofy grin they got from him was almost as much a reward for them as it was for him.

Kurama had attended that same university, even though it was less prestigious than was expected of him, his mother assumed it was because he wanted to stay close to her, and she was fine with that. She was even fine when he decided to share a place with Kuwabara, again, she naively just assumed he wanted to save money sharing rent, while also having the added security of a roommate. Any slight doubt she might have had about it was quickly laid to rest when Kurama told her about his new girlfriend in the following months. She was so excited, she of course wanted to meet her right away, and once she had, she was immediately just as smitten as Kurama had expected. Not as smitten as he had been when he first met his soon-to-be-wife, since he hadn't been, but as excited as the secret groom Kuwabara at least.

Yukina, for her part, had adopted a human persona in the last few months. She was posing as a more or less average student, albeit an orphan to explain her lack of human parents. Also, to explain her curious mannerisms and cultural influences, she claimed to have trained for a couple of years as a maiko, but stopped before graduating to geisha to lead a more normal life, shortly after she met Shuuichi. His mother found it to be quite charming.

They courted for a couple of years, and conveniently, they decided to marry just shortly before Kuwabara graduated from college. At Kuwabara's insistence, and considering that Yukina's reproductive process could be triggered just by the motions of sex, they wisely decided to wait until after the marriage to make love with each other. Kurama already knew that Kuwabara wouldn't have it any other way, though of course being a demon, the ceremony was no more than a trivial thing to him, and far more a thing for his mother.

So naturally, he let his mother plan the whole thing, and she was only too ecstatic to do it. Though a traditional Japanese woman, Shuuichi's mother had always had a secret weakness for the beauty of a western-style wedding, which her own conservative parents had forbid her from emulating. Her dear Shuuichi had no problem with her living vicariously through him though, and so she selected a sharp black tuxedo for her son, and a big poofy white wedding dress for Yukina, which the poor tiny girl was nearly dwarfed by. Kuwabara, the "best man", was given a stylish black suit to match his secret husband.

As for Hiei... Well, he didn't exactly participate, but he was in attendance. From a distance. Kurama could feel that he was a bit pissed off at him, but it didn't take a third eye to see how overwhelmingly happy Yukina was. Being flaunted and at the center of attention wasn't usually her thing, but she found it was easy to tolerate from her dear new mother-in-law. So since she was showing no signs of being anything but overjoyed, Hiei simply let her have her moment, even if it was clear he didn't much care for her choice in spouses. He left as soon as the kiss was sealed.

Naturally then, the honeymoon came next. It was a bit more tricky to pull off, but they managed to find a nice secluded cabin in the woods to rent outside of the city. Kurama and Yukina left first, and Kuwabara left a day later and met them there in his 'new' car, purchased with the money he was making at the new job he got after graduation. Perhaps he was working with mostly cats and dogs, as well as the occasional farm animal or some-odd lizard, but Doctor Kuwabara did have a nice ring to it!

Speaking of a nice ring, Kuwabara was wearing his when he finally arrived at the spot they agreed to meet. A simple gold band, he usually kept it hidden on a chain along with Yukina's tear gem, underneath his shirt. He blushed as he noticed Kurama staring at it when he arrived. "...W-What? What is it?"

The fox simply smiled. "Nothing. It's just satisfying to see you wear that. It's like a reminder that you're all mine now~"

Kuwabara blushed, and the redness only increased when Yukina appeared from behind his husband. "I think you meant to say 'ours', Kurama, dear?"

His smile slid into a smirk on the spot. The older demon playfully reached over and ruffled her hair, causing her to pout cutely. "No, no, Yukina-dear~ You're mine too!" But then he promptly stuck his tongue out and winked.

They laughed at the joke, and then Kurama ushered them all in, where Yukina already had some tea waiting. Not their usual green tea with orange or lemon, though. This tea was a deep red in color, and smelled like tart fruit and flowers.

"It's Blood Moon Tea." Kurama explained, and at Kuwabara's sudden look of alarm, he quickly added, "No actual blood in it, of course, the name comes from the blood moon flower. It's just meant to help get your blood pumping... If you know what I mean~"

He winked at him for good measure, and after fighting back his blush, Kuwabara took another sip.

Yukina served them some stir-fried vegetables for supper, which they all ate in a mostly comfortable, but slightly awkward silence. They all knew what they were there to do. But as for the getting down to do it...

The first to finish, Kurama quietly cleared his throat. "Hmm, so... Is anyone else feeling the effects of the tea yet...?" Personally, he was feeling a rise in his heartbeat, and a rather sudden and overwhelming feeling of giddiness. Though he supposed that could also be because of his excitement at finally being able to share this night with both of his lovers.

Kuwabara hesitantly nodded at his inquiry. "Uh, yeah, I guess now that you mention it, I'm starting to feel pretty warm and fuzzy over here..."

Kurama nodded enthusiastically. "Yes! That's good! Feeling warm is one of the effects of consuming the tea. What about you, Yukina?"

The little lady of their group looked up with some small alarm. "Oh, um... Well..." She seemed to be trying to find a nice way to say it, but she just couldn't. So she settled on the truth instead, "I'm afraid I don't feel anything especially different just yet..."

He couldn't deny he was a bit disappointed to hear that, but Kurama wasn't all that surprised. Of course neither he nor Kuwabara needed any help getting in the mood, so the tea had been procured with Yukina in mind. But the wise old fox had already suspected that it was going to take more than an extra hot cup of tea to get an ice maiden heated up...

Perhaps, then, sharing body heat might do the trick...

Getting up from his seat at the kotatsu, Kurama made his way behind Yukina, and then sat down again directly behind her, positioning his legs on either side of her, and wrapping his arms around her waist. While doing this, he moved his face in close to her ear, nuzzling his cheek against the side of her forehead. He meant to nuzzle her cheek, but she was so darned short...

At least he had her full attention now, as well as Kuwabara's. His younger lover was staring outright at the two demons, eyes wide and cheeks reddening quickly...

Kurama smirked as he turned his head, placing a kiss upon the small woman's brow. "It's quite alright, Yukina. I already suspected we'd have to put some work into you, and we'll be only too happy to do it..." Then he looked back at Kuwabara, who seemed to have progressed to a darker shade just by the sight of that one chaste kiss. "Come Kazuma. They're not called 'ice maidens' for no reason. I'm going to need your help in warming our new wife up to us..."

Sputtering, his mouth suddenly dry, Kuwabara took another gulp or tea to wet his tongue and calm his nerve, before standing up straight, walking around the table, and sitting next to them. "Um, so what should I...?"

Not waiting to be asked, Kurama answered by taking one hand from Yukina's waist, and placing it against Kazuma's cheek. Then he led him in close for a kiss, their pressed lips dancing just above Yukina's face, which was now just starting to blush a pure, light pink.

Kazuma had never felt self-conscious about kissing his boyfriend before, and he wasn't about to start now. But admittedly this was a little different, with someone staring at them, literally right next to them. Kurama figured as much, and kept the kiss chaste. Besides, there was more fun to get started on...

As soon as he let go of the human's cheek, Yukina reached up with her tiny hands and replaced them, one on both sides of Kazuma's cheeks, and pulled him into a kiss with her. Their first real kiss together. Yukina had kissed him on the cheek before, but Kazuma, like a gentleman, had insisted she wait until after marriage to go any further. No doubt he had expected her to simply avoid doing so after that. But Yukina knew he yearned for her, and more than that, she wanted him to know now, that she yearned for him too.

Kazuma's eyes went wide at first, then slipped closed, savoring the simple kiss. Her lips were colder than Kurama's, he thought idly, but they still managed to make him grow hot. But then her mouth suddenly flew open into a gasp. Kuwabara blinked, wondering if he had done something wrong... And then he noticed that Kurama, cheeky fox that he was, had slipped his hand into the front of Yukina's yukata. And that hand was now...

"...!" Kazuma's eyes were practically as large as the moon, now.

Kurama's palm settled over her breast, and Yukina made a sound - A sound like the startled cry of a bird, a sound that went straight to Kuwabara's groin, even though he knew it should be wrong. He looked up from the spectacle to glare at Kurama, only to find the demon giving him a slow, purposeful wink. By the time he looked back down, Yukina's cry of alarm had melted into a low moan.

As for Kurama, certainly the feeling of Yukina's soft but chilly skin against his hand was not unpleasant, but the look on Kuwabara's face and the sounds his wife was making was his real reward. He continued to knead the small mound until the natural chill in her skin rose to match his temperature. Then he took back his hand, only to proceed to use both to pull apart the fabric, exposing both of her tiny breasts to her human husband.

"I'm sure Yukina has no problem with you looking at her, Kazuma~" Kurama mentioned, while untying the sash around her waist, and pulling apart the rest of her yukata to reveal her almost entirely naked body, except for a chaste white pair of panties, adorned with only a single tiny bow. "But try not to stare too long - You don't want to let your wife get cold, after all~"

The human clearly had no such issue, as his face was burning with color. "B-B-But... W-What should I...?"

"Do whatever you want to, Kazuma..." Yukina finally spoke up, her arms raised up modestly to her chest, and her legs held together, despite otherwise not trying to hide the nakedness that Kurama had imposed on her. She was simply shy. "I trust you completely... I know you would never hurt me..."

Kurama hummed in agreement, but also in thought. "Well. We'd certainly never do so on purpose. But... You are a virgin, are you not, Yukina?"

The ice maiden's eyes went wide. "O-Oh! Of course!"

"Yes, of course..." Kurama agreed, cupping his hands around both of her breasts once more. While doing so, he looked back up at his human lover, and smirked. "Can you believe our luck, Kuwabara? Yukina is so pure... Why, I bet she's never even touched herself before! Have you, Yukina..."

The way he was asking her, it wasn't really a question. He already knew the answer. Wordlessly, she nodded. Kazuma gulped audibly. But it took less than a few seconds for him to steel his nerve, and then lean forward, pressing several sweet kisses onto Yukina's neck.

She responded by wrapping her arms around his shoulders, pulling herself even closer to him. Kurama, in the meantime, slid his hands down from her breasts, across her bare stomach and over her hips, until they finally settled on her thighs. Then he gently pried them apart, until Yukina got the idea and spread her legs open, so that Kuwabara could settle in between them.

The human did so, and then, almost lulled into forgetting his self-consciousness, Kuwabara was about to follow his first lover's lead and head downwards. But his gentlemanly instincts kicked in at the last second, and he looked back up at his wife for permission, despite already being given it. "Um, is it alright if I-?"

Yukina responded by nudging him downwards, begging him, "Please don't stop..."

Face flushed, he nodded without another word, and continued kissing his way across her skin, to her breasts, which he kissed all over and all around, until he finally could bring himself to settle on one of her petite, pert nipples.

He kissed it first, then hesitantly, as if feeling as if someone like him could surely never give pleasure to a girl like this, he stuck his tongue, and gingerly licked at the little nub of flesh.

Kurama suddenly snorted, a few snickers escaping him before he could manage to stop them. "I'm sorry-" He apologized immediately, even though it didn't sound like he was sorry. He rushed to explain, "It's just - Kazuma, you know that's now how you lick me when we're together. That's how your CAT licks YOU. Come now. I know you know how to do this. You just need to LET yourself do it..." Thinking of it another way, he added, "Lick her like you lick your soft-serve ice cream cones! She is cold and sweet, after all!"

Kazuma glared at him, his eyes practically doing the groaning for him. But Yukina was quick to defend the poor human, stroking and massaging the back of his neck comfortingly while she mentioned, "It feels very good so far, Kazuma. Please continue..."

This time, he obeyed her requests, his husband's guidance, and his own desire. Lowering his head back to her breast, he opened up a bit wider this time, taking almost her entire breast into his mouth. Instantly a gasp and a moan escaped from her, and she clutched his shoulders, pulling him even closer. He sucked at the mound of flesh, lapped his entire tongue over her nipples, and gently raked teeth over the skin around it.

Yukina showed absolutely no signs of being displeased by any of it, to say the least. Her fingers slid into the curled locks of his hair, grasping at him. In the meantime, Kurama had been absentmindedly running his hands over her bare thighs, until he finally decided it was as good a time as any to take the girl to the next level...

So while she was preoccupied with Kazuma's attentions, Kurama ran his hand back up her thigh, over her belly and to the hem of her ivory-colored silk panties, which he immediately slipped his fingers into. Kazuma had gotten quite preoccupied with what he was doing, holding Yukina with one hand by the side of her stomach while he sucked and licked and teased her breasts, from one back to the other. So he didn't notice what Kurama was doing until Yukina let out an especially loud gasp, arching against him and pulling his hair just a bit by accident.

Kuwabara hardly even felt the pain, he was used to far, far worse, after all - But he pulled back just to see what the commotion was about. When he looked down and found out, his face fell in shock. He couldn't bring himself to glare this time, he was too busy staring. Yukina was digging her head back against Kurama's shoulder, her mouth open, her breath coming out haphazardly. Kurama's delicate but strong dominant hand was inside of her intimates, his fingers moving back and forth inside the satiny cloth. And from the way Yukina's head had rolled to the side, nudging against Kurama's neck, it was clear she wanted more of that...

Kurama smiled genuinely, not smirking this time, when he bent his head down just slightly to plant a kiss on Yukina's brow. "What do you think, dear wife...?" But then he went right back to the act, taking her under the chin with the opposite hand, and breathing hotly into her ear, "Would you like to have Kazuma's mouth, and tongue, where my hand is now...?"

She screwed her eyes shut, too embarrassed to look at anyone while she nodded.

Kurama nudged her without another word, and taking his hint, she readjusted herself to a laying down position, with her head pillowed in his lap. Then she reached down, hooked her thumbs into the hem of her undergarments, and slid them down her legs, over her knees, and off of her feet. Ever the dutiful wife, she fold them neatly and set them aside, instead of merely tossing them.

Kuwabara felt like he had a bug in his throat. He cleared it, but he was still nervous. Damn Kurama... Damn his wonderful, incredible husband! He had told him in confidence a few months ago, when asked by the coy fox, that he had always fantasized about doing this with Yukina. And now he'd went and made it a reality.

Except... Could he really give Yukina the pleasure he'd always hoped he could...?

Well... There was only one way to find out.

"Just... Let me know right away if I do anything stupid, anything you don't like. Okay?" She nodded again.

Kurama quickly added with a roll of his eyes, "I highly doubt she'll have to do that. So get to it already!"

Yukina silently thanked Kurama for his candor. She was far too polite to say that herself, but she had been thinking it...

Abandoning his hesitation, Kazuma finally ducked down, settling between her thighs, right in front of her sex. Of course he still doubted himself, doubted that Yukina would really want his ugly mug on her instead of Kurama's pretty one, but knowing he might be thinking that, in a sudden show of confidence, in both him and herself, Yukina wrapped her legs around him, her feet pushing on his back, urging him on. Her face burned only a slightly less red shade of pink than Kuwabara's. Kurama bit back a grin looking at them, and began to massage Yukina's breasts from above the two.

Taking a breath to steel his nerves, Kazuma opened his mouth, stuck out his wide, flat tongue, licking practically half the small maiden's sex in first contact, and then swiping up.

She had gasped at first, but when his tongue dragged between the little lips and over the special nugget of pleasure between them, she let out an outright shout. One of her feet pushed down harder on his back, and the other slid down to his buttocks, even giving him a slight pinch with her toes!

The blood rushed to his groin, and he grinned, a man possessed. He feared nothing now, reaching in boldly with two fingers, spreading her sex apart, and attacking her clit with his tongue as fiercely as his fists would attack an opponent in battle. Swipe, swipe, jab, jab.

Yukina made several high-pitched noises in succession, reaching up and grabbing over Kurama's hands, grasping them as if she were holding on for dear life. When Kazuma decided to get creative, catching the nub between his licks and giving it a firm suckle, the normally quiet and reserved girl actually let out a short scream, before reaching up to cover her mouth with a hand. But Kurama gently took it back, replacing it back at her breast and urging her to squeeze it herself. He implored, "Please dear wife, do tell - What are you feeling right now?"

She obeyed for him immediately, "H-HOT!" She bit at her lip to quiet herself, aghast at her own candidness. But knowing they wanted to hear, she soon let herself moan back at them, "Ohhh... So hot, so warm... I've never felt so hot and warm before...!"

In just a few short seconds she was finding herself unable to stop moaning, unable to stop writhing, the leg on Kuwabara's back curling in to squeeze the back of his neck. She shook, rolled her hips, and then fell back limply against Kurama, panting and gasping for air. Her cheeks were now finally just as red as Kazuma's.

"Phew!" Kurama exclaimed, taking a deep breath for himself, before cheering. "Magnificent work, the both of you! Good show indeed~" He grinned, and let out a short chuckle. "Well now, I'd say you earned a short breather. But I'm sure you know, Kazuma - Ladies can come more than once."

"Whoa, wait, they can-?"

"SO! You need to get back to work!" Kurama sighed, rolling his eyes again, but more so at human sex education in general than his poor innocent lover.

Kazuma did just that, and continued his work until he had gotten at least two more of those reactions out of their lovely little wife, until she was actually the one begging him to stop, though not because she wanted their night to end just yet. "Please... I want..." Of course she was too reserved to outright say it, but both men knew exactly what she meant.

Kuwabara looked back up at his husband. "Um, Kurama, did you want to-?"

The yoko shook his head. "I'm quite content with watching the show for now! Although..." Shifting himself for a moment, he gently lowered Yukina's head, before sitting up and pulling his black sweatpants (they were in a cabin in the woods, comfort over style) and silky red boxers off and tossing them over by Yukina's panties. Then he placed Yukina's head back on his lap, his erection just a few mere inches from where her hair laid. "I assume this is fine with you, Yukina dear?"

She nodded, "More than fine..." And to prove it, she reached up wantonly, and took hold of his member in her right hand.

Kuwabara had scooted back to take his own khaki trousers and black boxers off, and then positioned himself again between his beloved wife's legs, to her eagerly awaiting sex. But he had to stop just one more time, when he finally saw his own sex next to hers...

He was, well... 'Average' for his height, but then, he was also 6'3... He suddenly found himself thinking, am I even gonna be able to get anything in...? Surely not without hurting his beloved! He started to get really nervous. "Um... Just be sure to let me know if it hurts, and I'll stop right away! Okay?" His eyes implored her seriously, almost starting to get a little watery. Kurama didn't chide him at all this time.

Yukina's left hand settled over one of his at her hip. "I trust you Kazuma. Completely."

He nodded, wiping his eyes real quick before placing his free hand back on the opposite hip. He held her still, and she stayed as still as she could for him, as he finally led the tip of his shaft to her entrance.

Kazuma seriously wasn't sure how he pulled it off, he was pretty sure he hadn't really and that Yukina had pulled some kind of demon magic to help him, because one second it felt tight when he prodded her, and the next he had simply slid inside, instant perfection, as if he belonged there and always had. God damn, he would even be damned by god for this, because if making love to this demon girl was wrong in even the eyes of god itself, Kazuma wouldn't mind at all going to hell for this slice of heaven.

Yukina's eyes had gone wide, and somehow her eyes got wider with every inch he slowly added inside of her, until finally he reached a point with some resistance. To his shock, he was pretty close to fully sheathed. He would have never guessed she could take almost all of him, let alone seem to actually be enjoying it. But she was grasping his hand, clutching him, squeezing him inside. He was suddenly nervous for a whole other reason. How long was he going to be able to last?

Well, he suddenly decided, no use dwelling on what he couldn't do. He had to focus on trying to do what he could! So he began to slowly pump into her, slowly but with a steady rhythm, increasing it just slightly with every gasp she let out, every squeak, every "Ah! Ah! AH!"

Oh but then, then she went rigid, and spasmed, bucked on him wildly, and he lost it.

Kurama, watching from above, also nearly did so from the sight of them, and because Yukina had suddenly squeezed his member a little extra hard, probably not even realizing she was doing it. But he reigned himself back, willing himself to calm down. For the first thing, he wasn't about to come at the same time as these two virgins, and for the second, he still had some plans of his own...

He gave them several seconds to catch up with their breath before speaking up. "Mmm~! Good show, good show! You both look like you had a fantastic time! But I don't suppose, dear Yukina, that you could entertain me briefly as well? That is, if you still feel accommodating enough to?"

Yukina's chest heaved a few more times before she responded, "Yes, I think I can do that, Kurama dear. I think I'll definitely need a good nap after this though!" She squeaked, turning her head to shy away at least half of her blush.

Just a bit reluctant, but also excited to see what was to come, Kazuma slowly withdrew from his warmed-up wife, sitting a few short steps away while the two demons moved positions. Kurama put Yukina's head down, then moved around her. While he did that she quickly sat up and took off her yukata the rest of the way, bundled it up and put it behind her head as a makeshift pillow. Kurama waited for her, and as soon as she was comfortable, he promptly took charge, hooking his hands underneath her knees and pulling her legs open. He took only a second to move his cock where it needed to be, and entered her rather quickly, completely unlike gentle Kazuma...

Of course he wasn't out to hurt her, her pleasure was still being considered before his own. He was a demon, not a beast. But he was also an experienced lover, he didn't have to be held by the hand, and Kurama knew that Yukina was stronger than Kuwabara thought her to be. She was a demon too after all, and besides that, she was Hiei's sister, his equal opposite, the ice to his fire. She was a tough little lady. She could handle having her limits tested.

It was soon clear to see, she not only could handle it, she relished it. And Kurama wasn't even half done yet. He slid his hand over her thighs, then over her stomach, and up to her breasts. There he began to knead the small globes of fat again, this time not completely unlike how Kuwabara's cat often pawed at them in the middle of the night. He supposed there was something of a mother complex involved. First his attachment human mother and now he seemed to be projecting a bit onto Yukina. But as long as she enjoyed herself, it was surely harmless enough.

Plus, he wasn't just massaging her with his hands. Underneath his hands, and slowly spreading through the rest of his body, was his spirit energy. He was quite literally not just making love to her with his body, but with his mind and spirit as well. She felt it everywhere he touched her. It made every nerve crackle with life and energy.

Kuwabara watched with wide eyes and just a bit of jealousy. Kurama had to show him that spirit energy trick later!

For now, Kurama was busy laying claim to his new wife. He was no beast, but his lovemaking had always been just a bit on the aggressive side, even with Kazuma. Not violent, of course, but just... Persistent. If Kurama loved you so much, he made sure you knew damn well. And that you wouldn't be forgetting anytime soon...

Yukina seemed only too grateful for the reminder, and showed her gratitude by clutching his biceps, and winding her legs around him. He growled a little under his breath, and pounded into her just a little harder for it. He was starting to lose control to his woman... And while he was doing so, he could feel his spirit energy, heightened by merging with hers, changing him... He blinked, and when his eyes looked back at hers, they were golden instead of green. His hair began to turn silvery white. The transformation wasn't complete, but the spirit energy was changing him momentarily.

Yukina gasped as she saw this, and moaned loudly, "Oh~! I can't believe I'm really being loved by the great Yoko Kurama-!"

He smirked with his canines, barely holding anything back now. Yukina didn't make a single noise of protest, but there was a lot of noise besides that. "Oh-! OH! So hot! T-T... TOO HOT!"

It was a good thing he was already starting to at last lose his composure, because it seemed the poor dear ice maiden had indeed finally reached her limits, and was about to overheat!

So finally, with a grunt and rather especially primal growl, Kurama finally buried himself inside of her as she once again and for the last time tonight tipped over her edge, and he released inside of her too while riding the waves of her pleasure. When the sensations finally stopped coursing through every nerve in his body, he shuddered, and his hair and eyes went back to their normal color as he panted for breath above her.

"Whoa..." He heard Kuwabara mumble appreciatively, then with a playful chuckle, the young man gave him a thumbs up and told him cheekily, "Good show, old bean! Good sport and cheerio and all that!"

Kurama smirked back at him and then stuck out his tongue. "Yes, yes, I know~ I put on quite a performance! As did our lovely leading lady..."

Reaching down, Shuuichi place a sweet kiss on the ice maiden's brow. "I'm sure after the work-out we put you through tonight, you'll be fine letting us tough bastards rough each other up alone sometimes. But we'll certainly be happy to entertain you whenever the mood strikes you as well~"

Yukina nodded, smiling adoringly at him, and then over at Kuwabara. "I think I'm in the mood for us to go to bed now. Is it okay if tonight I sleep between you two tonight? Just tonight and once in a while, I promise. And then sometimes I can sleep on the edge of the bed, if you two want to cuddle."

Kurama doted on her as well. "That's very thoughtful of you, Yukina. And I think that will work just fine~" Then he yawned as he withdrew from her, and then reached over and gently smacked his husband on the arm. "Come Kazuma! I'm exhausted! You can carry our beautiful bride to bed~!"

Kuwabara blushed, but grinned and nodded, picking up the shamelessly naked Yukina and carrying her to the adjoining bedroom, and placing her in the middle.

Then both men laid next to her, on either side of her, the two of them holding hands just above her heart, and with her hand laying above theirs.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Shuuichi's mother was beside herself with joy when she was told, just a few short months later, that she was soon going to be a grandmother. And more than that, to twins! The whole family cheered their good luck, for twins were indeed quite rare and extra lucky. They seemed to run in Yukina's family, apparently...

His mother had exclaimed upon learning of it, "Oh! You must be so very happy and excited, my dear daughter!" Enough love in her heart for everyone, his mother had been calling her 'daughter' for quite a while now. But seeing that Yukina seemed a little less excited than she expected, she added hesitantly, "Er... You are, aren't you dear?"

Yukina blushed with embarrassment and shame. "Oh, y-yes, of course, sorry-"

But it was his mother that took over for the apologies. "Oh! No, I'm sorry, Yukina-chan, I know what must be the problem - You're nervous about the birth! That's completely natural, all women are scared of that part! Now, I can't promise it'll be easy, but I will promise this: It's definitely worth it. One hundred percent!" She smiled over at her son Shuuichi while saying this, who blushed and smiled back.

Yukina nodded to her, grinning and bowing.

Later that night, Kuwabara had fretted over her and her beach-ball sized belly, as she once again sounded somber. "What's wrong, my darling?" He loved that Kurama and Yukina always called each other 'dear Yukina' or 'Kurama dear'. His word for them was usually 'darling', when he didn't feel like getting elaborate.

At first Yukina was still quiet, but then later in the night, she say down between her husbands on the couch, linking her arms with them. Something was apparently on her mind. "Do... Do you know how ice maidens are really made, Kurama? I know you lived a long time in the demon world, but it's one of our best-kept secrets..." One that, if they knew she told, would probably get her banished or killed. But since there was several other reasons they would already want to do that, what was one more going to matter?

Blinking in confusion, Kurama shrugged. "I'm... Not sure what you mean?" Even Yoko was confused by her statement.

Kuwabara urged her to explain, so she slowly did. "It's just... You know, Kazuma, that the human world and the demon world are linked for a reason. That many demons are actually spirits that crossed over from the human world, but couldn't find a place in the spirit world. True demons always lived in the demon world, but there actually aren't that many of those. Many demons are born from plant and animal spirits, like Yoko. Other demons are even made from the spirits of corrupted humans... Such is the case with ice maidens."

Kazuma's eyes went wide, and even Kurama blinked in surprise. Otherwise they kept silent, waiting for her to elaborate. "Ice maidens are born... That is to say, our bodies feel the urge to clone, when a human girl dies the way we did in our past lives. Ice maidens are born of human girls who were never once in their lives loved or cared for. Always shunned, never wanted. Their hearts froze over from the lack of love. So you see... I do look forward to giving these children the love that they need, the love that most ice maidens don't know how to express... But if they are indeed clones, it means that somewhere on earth, a girl or even a young woman must have gone her entire life without being loved by anyone. And of course I can't help but be saddened by that..."

Suddenly her and Hiei's short height didn't seem so cute to Kurama anymore. He realized with no slight amount of sick dread, that it probably meant they were born from the spirits of humans that had died as children... He looked over at Kazuma, who was on the verge of tears. He must have been realizing half of it too...

"We'll just love them all the more for it!" The sweet, kitten-loving man proclaimed grandly, squeezing Yukina's hand and laying his head on top of hers. "I'm so sorry, Yukina my darling!"

Kurama patted his wife's hand too. "Yes. We'll love them every bit as much as we all love each other."

Yukina cuddled up between them. "I'm so grateful..." And she really was. Her warm loving husbands always made her icy existence feel more like a gentle snow...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Her two darling daughters were both born in winter, on one of the first days of December. She in fact went into labor just before midnight, and one of the girls was born just on the eve of the last day, and the next girl on the morn of the following day. Their birth seemed to predict that they would be literally as different as night and day, and as soon as the second girl was born, it was confirmed.

The firstborn was almost a complete clone of her mother. Her hair was the same icy shade, her face was almost identical, except, her eyes were a bit less wide, a bit more angled. They later joked that she almost seemed to have a bit of "Kazuma's angry face" in her. But she wasn't an angry child at all. She was a bit serious, like most ice maiden children, but she laughed and played like normal. She would grow up to be very kind and quiet like her mother, but with a tougher streak to her. And most strangely of all, she grew up to be rather abnormally tall for a girl with a mother as short as Yukina...

The second-born, they knew from the moment she was born, was Kurama's biological daughter. Her hair was the same exact coral shade, and her eyes the same emerald. She shared most of his mannerisms later in life, just as kind and calm and calculating, except she was a little tougher around the edges, a little more prone to a temper. Both girls always viewed Kuwabara as a second father, and he taught them everything he knew to keep them safe. They were his little daughters, and his little students. They learned a lot from him too.

But for the first few days after their birth, they simply marveled over the beauty of them, wondering who and what they would grow up to be. Shuuichi's mother visited almost every day, proclaiming the family to be 'absolutely perfect'. Kuwabara then joked with her that they were almost there, but that they still needed a puppy! And he then began to show her the adorable breeds they had in mind. They eventually settled on a Tosa, to guard the children. Kazuma named him 'Disciple'. His mother wished they would have gotten something a little smaller and cuter, like a spitz or a kishu, but Disciple was the most loyal and protective pup you could ever ask for. Even though he did have a voracious appetite! And Eikitchi got along with him fabulously, sometimes even sleeping on his back. Many adorable pictures were taken~

A few months after the children were born, the baby Disciple, looking more like an under-cooked brownie than proper dog just yet, began barking and growling at the door, in a frenzy. Then someone began to knock. Kuwabara picked him up, rubbed his head and ears to hush him, and then opened the door. There he found Hiei.

Kuwabara raised a brow at him, "Yeah? What do you want?" He asked, a little less than welcoming, but not in a serious way. And he had already stepped aside, a silent invitation for the moody demon to come in, if he wanted.

Hiei glared at him, not inclined to answer right away, until he noticed that Yukina had appeared in the hallway just beyond, giving him a look of deep curiosity, which he suddenly felt compelled to sate. "I... I came... To visit my sister." He finally forced himself to say aloud. Yukina went rigid with shock. He continued, with a strangely proper bow for someone like him, "To congratulate her on the birth of her children..."

She went from still with shock, to running straight for him in a second. By the time he had straightened out, she had flung her arms around him, hugging him tight, crying tears of joy, and he knew then, that she had always known.

Not like it was that hard... He tended to stalk the people he cared about, after all.

But without mentioning it, she quickly led him into the nursery . He looked upon the sleeping babes, smiled a genuine smile, and then turned to leave without a word. But Yukina had a few words for him, starting with, "W-Wait!"

He stopped, and looked back at her. Waiting.

"U-Um... Why don't you stay for dinner too? Please? I'm making a big roast tonight, I know there will be lots of leftovers. Won't you please stay? I'd like you to try my cooking! Kurama's mother has taught me a lot..."

He slowly came to nod. "Okay... I guess I am a little hungry..."

It was a little awkward for Kuwabara, suddenly finding out that Hiei was apparently his brother-in-law, but Yukina was so happy, he would never rain on her parade. He ate quietly while Hiei did the same, with Yukina sitting between them. The twins were in a set of dual swinging chairs nearby, each with a bottle. Hiei would occasionally glance over at them, and then back to Yukina, listening to her recipes and stories about the children.

Near the end of the night, when Hiei finally left, he at least did so properly, seeing his sister off at the door. He felt the need to mention to her, "The hiruseki stone you gave me... I hope you don't mind, but I gave it to another. They meant a lot to me. I wanted to show them how much..."

Yukina's eyes went wide, and she hugged him again. "No! I'm so glad! Truthfully, that's what I actually always hoped you would eventually do with it... I'm so happy you found someone that makes you feel that way... Just as I have."

Kurama suddenly felt a little bad about his jealous, mean-spirited thoughts about Mukuro from years ago. He was sure she was perfectly lovely, despite her obvious hideous extremities...

Her husbands each put a hand on her shoulders, and she reached up and put a hand over each of theirs. Hiei looked impassively at the two of them, then bid them goodbye with just one last message. "Take good care of her... Or I'll kill you." Then he disappeared from sight.

Kurama immediately proclaimed, "That went very well!"

Kazuma naturally raised a brow over at him. "It... Did?"

He nodded back, "Oh yes~ Nobody even got into a fight or anything like that!" Though secretly... He was just a little bit disappointed about that.

But not too much~

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

~The End~

And also, the beginning? ;)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO


	4. Chapter 4

Minamino Miyuki and her sister Sango were only in second grade the first time they got sent home from school for getting into a scrap with a group of boys. Miyuki had gotten into it with them because they would not stop bothering her much more feminine sister, the red-haired beauty Sango. Of course Sango could have handled it just fine herself, but it was nice to have a sister who was always a little bit extra taller and stronger than other girls her age, with an ax to grind for all the boys that wouldn't leave her or other girls alone. But when those boys had insulted her sister's stature and less than feminine features, she decided to join the fight after all, rubbing some dirt in that boy's hair while Miyuki held him down, all his friends laying around him on the ground, groaning.

The shame was bad enough, but the aggressive moss that he would find growing in his hair later would be much harder to bear. It would probably take at least a year to wash out all the slimy moss completely, and until then he would be known throughout school as the mossy-haired Sloth-boy.

Their Papa Shuuichi had been stern when he went to pick up the two girls. And indeed he wasn't exactly happy this mark now besmirched their record... But there were worse things in the world than your daughters learning how to stick up for themselves, so he didn't ban them from the TV or anything when they got home, either.

And in fact, when their other Papa Kuwabara got home and heard the story from them, he was so proud of them that he in fact decided to make the girls a special treat to celebrate. Disappearing for twenty minutes to go to to the store down the street, he soon came back again with the special treat he had selected.

It was an old favorite from his childhood, one he hadn't indulged in for quite some time. Classic kid food wasn't something a grown man should be seen buying that often, after all. But today was special occasion. His babies had kicked butt and now they were gonna get, drum-rooooooll... Blue Ice Berry Flavored JELLO! Complete with a picture of the white-haired ice princess on the box!

Yes, the Minamino's were one of those families where the parents were forced to listen to 'Let it go' a hundred-million times, but they never complained. The girls loved that movie and whatever made them happy, made everyone happy. So the treat that Papa Kuwa had brought home was met with much excitement.

Kazuma explained to them while making it, "Okay, so you mix the powder with the hot water first... Then you add the cold water... And then after you mix it all together, you gotta put it in the fridge for at least four hours to let it set, and then we enjoy it~!"

The girls suddenly weren't as enthusiastic, "Wha-? Four hours? Why so long!" Miyuki complained with a pout.

But Kazuma merely chided her patiently, "You have to wait for the JELLO to set, until it's cold! Now don't complain, it will be done in time for after dinner!"

Sango pointed out, fairly but also with a bit of a sassy tone, "If we have to wait until after dinner it's not as much of a treat..."

Kurama flicked his daughter's ear. "Enough sass from you, little lady. Now off with you. Preoccupy yourself elsewhere while we prepare supper."

Very reluctantly, the girls shuffled off into the living room to watch TV, while the adults busied themselves in the kitchen for about an hour, preparing some egg drop soup on the stove top, and then putting some fish in the oven to bake.

After that the two men retired to the garage, to talk about manly things for a while, and Yukina hid away in the laundry room. To work on laundry, yes, but also to work on the romance novel that Shuuichi's mother had lent her...

So none of them were really paying much attention to the two girls, who were assumed to be quietly watching their movie. Another hour went by and dinner was served, and to their surprise, both girls ate all of their suppers without once mentioning the jello that they had been so impatient for earlier.

Kuwabara was proud of them for that, so as soon as dinner was done, he went straight for the fridge. "Alright, now you're in for a treat~!"

But to his surprise, the girls suddenly both took on a very guilty expression. Sango spoke up, "Oh, Kuwa-Papa, you know, I think I'm too full for that jello, after all!"

Miyuki agreed right away, but didn't say any more. The guilt on her face was deep and clear, unmistakable.

Raising a brow, Kuwabara began opening the refrigerator door...

"Wait!"

Kuwabara stilled his hand on the fridge handle, but he stared deeply at the girl who made the request of him. "...What. What happened." He finally deadpanned. "Did you guys already eat the jello?"

Miyuki immediately shook her head at that. "No! I promise I didn't eat a single bite! But..."

Not waiting for an explanation any longer, Kuwabara turned back to the fridge and opened the door. There, almost exactly where he left it, was the glass pan of jello he had made earlier. And indeed, not a single bite had been taken from it...

It was more about what had been added to it...

It was Miyuki's doing, there was no doubt about that. Sango inherited her father's plant-based abilities, but Miyuki was all about ice, and this pan of jello had a thin sheet of ice covering it...

Upon seeing it, the usually tough and gruff girl began to sniffle and cry. "I'm sorry, Kuwabara-Papa... I thought if I used my powers to make it cold, it would be ready sooner. I didn't mean to accidentally freeze it..."

Kuwabara sighed, and shrugged. He couldn't stay mad at his girls. "Oh well. Not much we can do about it now. I'll just throw it away and go get a package of cookies or something instead..."

Taking the dish over to the garbage, he was about to dump the contents inside, but then suddenly Yukina walked in, and inquired at the sight of it, "Hmm? Kazuma, what's that you've got there?"

He shrugged again. "It was a treat I made for the girls, but it didn't turn out right." He replied, not even mentioning it was the girl's folly.

But Yukina got the gist of it by the guilty looks on her daughter's faces, so she quickly reached over and took the pan from her husband. "I don't know about that~ Come, we should at least try it before we throw it away. It would be a shame to waste food, after all~"

She knew she had the frugal Kazuma there, so he let the treat be taken, and Yukina proceeded to use a sharp knife to cut the icy treat into bite-sized chunks, which she then served into bowls. Kurama was then called to join them, and together they sat around the table to try the new dessert.

Kazuma couldn't help but make a bit of a face at first. The taste was similar enough, but the texture was completely different. Instead of just the smooth jelly-like substance he expected, what had been created instead was a sort of Frankenstein popsicle-jello, with icy sheets and shards covering and sticking into the jello. It was nothing at all like the treat of his childhood memories and, quite frankly, he hated it...

But everyone else in the family was having the complete opposite reaction. Yukina exclaimed right away, "Hey, this is good!"

Miyuki nodded along enthusiastically, the shame finally draining from her face. "Hey, yeah! This is actually super yummy!"

Kurama hummed in thought, "It does have an interesting texture, but it's not bad! In fact I wouldn't mind having some of this on a hot summer day!"

Sango sucked on a spoonful, letting it melt in her mouth, before she added her own two cents, "It's crunchy because of the ice, but it's still jiggly underneath! I like it a lot this way! What do you think, Kuwa-Papa?"

"..." Quickly forcing himself to choke down a few more bites of the awful stuff, Kuwabara grinned at the group. "Hehehe! Yeah, it's good! Quite the happy accident, I guess! Since you all like it so much, we can go ahead and make it that way in the future! Alright, well - I'm just gonna go do the dishes now. Bring me your bowls when you're done, okay?"

Heading over to the sink, Kazuma proceeded to wash the bowl and the other dinner dishes, letting his family enjoy the rest of their treat. His daughters brought him their empty bowls just a few minutes later, and then the two of them went to their rooms to play.

Well, oh well... So he'd never taste regular old delicious jello again, big deal. So he was doomed to eat jello that was full of sharp ice shards that could cut his tongue if he wasn't careful, so what. His family was happy and healthy and well-fed, and that was all that mattered. He'd sacrifice all the jello in the world for their happiness. It really wasn't an issue for him.

But it -was- an issue for his lovers, seeing him be deprived of a well-deserved treat. So when they brought their also-empty bowls over to him, the fox demon planted a kiss on Kuwabara's cheek, and the ice maiden squeezed his bicep appreciatively, telling him, "Thank you for the delicious treat, Kazuma dear~"

Kurama smirked as he pulled back from the kiss. "We'll be sure to think of something sweet to gift you later, too~"

Kazuma burned bright red, and scrubbed the dishes a little more vigorously, smiling to himself. Yeah, a lifetime of ruined jello was hardly any sort of price to pay at all, when the reward was so much sweeter...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO


End file.
